User talk:Rifter/Spell Project
This pages is currently been use as an archive page if you want to comment you can do it on the article page. Example for bramble n: "Bramble", d: "Bramble inflicts physical damage to an enemy.", l1: [ [ [ 97, 4, 6, undefined, 0, 0 ] ], [ [ 97, 8, undefined, undefined, 0, 0] ], 5, 0, 6, 50, 45, false, true, false, true, 0, 0, 0, 0, "PaPa", [], 1, 1 ], l2: [ [ [ 97, 6, 8, undefined, 0, 0 ] ], [ [ 97, 10, undefined, undefined, 0, 0] ], 5, 0, 6, 50, 45, false, true, false, true, 0, 0, 0, 0, "PaPa", [], [ 3, 1 ], 1 ], l3: [ [ [ 97, 6, 10, undefined, 0, 0] ], [ [ 97, 12, undefined, undefined, 0, 0] ], 5, 0, 7, 50, 45, false, true, false, true, 0, 0, 0, 0, "PaPa", [], 1, 1 ], l4: [ [ [ 97, 9, 13, undefined, 0, 0] ], [ [ 97, 16, undefined, undefined, 0, 0] ], 5, 0, 7, 50, 50, false, true, false, true, 0, 0, 0, 0, "PaPa", [], 1, 1 ], l5: [ [ [ 97, 10, 17, undefined, 0, 0] ], [ [ 97, 20, undefined, undefined, 0, 0] ], 4, 0, 8, 45, 50, false, true, false, true, 0, 0, 0, 0, "PaPa", [], 1, 1 ], l6: [ [ [ 97, 13, 20, undefined, 0, 0] ], [ [ 97, 22, undefined, undefined, 0, 0] ], 3, 0, 8, 45, 100, false, true, false, true, 0, 0, 0, 0, "PaPa", [], 1, 101 ]; Sintaxis l6: Spell level *[ ** Regular Hit Sequence ***97 Effect ID, can mean eg. earth damage as well as casts glyph, there is table with effect codes translation, ***13 Min value OR glyph ID OR Summon ID, summon id's are in monster table which grants access to all resists of all monsters in game and base vitality for summons, no base stats at all and no base vitality for non-summons, but that is material for another project, i could just extract summon names from it, ***20 Max value OR displayed Summon level OR Glyph level <-unimportant ***undefined, Glyph/Trap size, undefined for rest ***0 Bewitchment duration, 0 for rest, ***0 Chance of effect hapening, eg. bluff, bulbvocation, perfidious boomerang, 0 = 100%, x = x% chance **, ** Critical Hit Sequence - Same as Regular hit sequence ***97, ***22, ***undefined, ***undefined, ***0, ***0 **, **3 AP cost, **0 Min Range, **8 Max Range, **45 Crit Chance, **100 Crit Fail, **false, Linear **true, Line of Sight **false, Free squares **true, Boosted range **0, Same for all spells, SHOULD be ignored **0, Casts per turn **0, Casts per target **0, Cooldown **"PaPa", This is code of area AND type effect. eg. it's PaPa for regular point attack having critical hit, Pa for one without crit. Then, for global/global ally/global foe effect it's C_ per each effect. Earthquake has one regular effect and one crit effect then it's C_C_, poisoned wind has two regular effects and two crit effects then it is C_C_C_C_. Feca armors have PaCb for each effect (PaCbPaCb for glowing) Temporal Dust has Cc for each effect (CcCcCcCc = 2 regular, 2 crit effects), Sword of Iop has XdXd, burning arrow LcLc and LdLd at level 5. It's all very complicated <-i think it's best to ignore this for now if not at all. **[], Same for all spells, SHOULD be ignored **1, Same for all spells, SHOULD be ignored **101 Level required for obtaining this specific spell level *]; Ok this is more easy to understand for any body and we can see what we are missing to know what its for, we need to know what are those values: Now copy/paste will not work, and would require a real complex template, once we understand what are this its will be easier to see how to adjust it to a template (just copy paste the values individually to the proper place.--Cizagna (Talk) 19:49, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :I inputted all values explanations. some are not used, probably open gate for future. I could run simple text replace to remove unused []'s and 3,1's if it would make things easier, but not that unused 0. :To sum up, there is all info on spells apart: :*If crit fail is fatal or not :*If Can be casted on all/allies/enemies for regular spell or does effect all/enemies/allies for global bewitchment :*Trap/Glyph effect in general (damage or ap/mp loss) (probably present in another table) :*Summon name, ap, mp, resists and base hp (present in another table) :All I can think of. :Let me know what server side language is used for templates, if it's php or something from Java family, i could write this myself --Rifter 08:21, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :Some more Examples of spells info --Rifter 10:56, 21 November 2006 (UTC) ::My known info on templates its limited maybe reading the info that peet gave you will help you, as im not sure on how the code of the wikia works, but i think is php but will need the steps on how to include it for an easy thing, what was my original sort of idea is re-design the template, so it could include the extra unknown values and try to improve the look, but you must remember that wikia is for easy editing and thats the hard part to make things simple for any people be able to edit it in case of future updates, so it was like once we have all the meanings (and extra tables) you just post the information, all in a huge page, or individually in each spell talk page so then i or some one (once the template is work out) will just have to edit change to the new template and add the info manually and just pointing how the info was gather.--Cizagna (Talk) 19:45, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :::How about a spellbox? Since those arrays are in action script format in which i can code, i could run array processing and output those data in wiki-friendly format. For example i could possibly change the data into such format: :::{spellbox} :::|- :::| 1 || Fire damage: 2 to 6 || Fire damage: 8 || 100% || 5 || 1 to 6 || 1/50 || 1/50 || false || true || false || true || - || - || - || 1 :::|} :::Which would result in: ::: :::This is only example because i'm not sure how hard it would be to process certain types of spells, but what do you think?--Rifter 10:43, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :::: Yes i like the idea we could do some bug fixes like reducing the braces Fire damage or look on a way to make more slim the way how to display mainly it will affect the primary template spellbox. Also whats that Chance of happening? and when and how can we start on this?--Cizagna (Talk) 01:03, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Sorry for late reply, i was busy and didn't look much here. I will write a code that outputs tables to friendly format when i have bit of time, which might not be this wek though. Next week i can do that for sure.--Rifter 10:35, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::Thats wonderful, i will try to work out a header template in this week based on the examples above, and once we have all the pages with the info, i can try to code a more complex template if its possible. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:19, 11 December 2006 (UTC)